Quiet
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: Nightwing can't sleep so where does he go and what does he find out. Told by Nightwing's point of view.


I toss and turn trying to sleep, I through a pillow over my ears that didn't work. They were just too loud. I would never just go interrupt them that would be a big invasion of privacy.

I can't stand it anymore so I get up grab a pillow, a blanket and pants since I sleep in my Batman boxers all the time. I walk in to the main room, right Lagon and Megan watched that scary movie tonight. They look so peaceful sleeping together Megan has her head on Lagon's lap and his head is resting on her back, can't wake them. So can't sleep in my room, the main room or anyone else's room so where should I go?

I got it I walk to the zeta tubes and step in. Walk right in the room I wanted to go "Yes. It worked." I mumble. I was just about to lie down, when I hear moaning, gasping and who know what else. "Dang it." I am hating everything right now. So I go back to the zeta tubes and think of the perfect place to sleep and I zeta there. I find the empty room and just collapse on the bed instantaneously falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast. I forgot I only had my Batman boxers on and went down the hall to the kitchen area where I found Babs making breakfast at the stove and Cassandra siting at the counter. Cassandra didn't acknowledge me like she normally does (or any-one she sees or senses or how every her speech of movements works) She had a look on her face like she was trying to say something, but she can't because she can't speak at all. Babs had told me that Cassandra was trying to learn English instead of just reading body language. I finally realised I only had my boxers on and never told anyone I would be here so then I realised why that look was on her face. I was going to go back to the room but I was hungry and was still a little tiered so I won't bother and just sat down a seat away from Cassandra. Cassandra was a little embarrassed I knew that, but I just didn't care right then.

Babs turned around and set the food on the breakfast bar, she gasped when she saw me right there beside Cassandra. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out, that much I expected from her. She didn't comment on the fact I had no shirt on. "I had nowhere else that was quiet to sleep." Was all I could answer I was still so tiered. She rolled her eyes and graded one more plate for me. "I could have got that Babs." I said a little concerned by the fact she had to lift herself up so high to get it. "I got it just fine you know." Babs looked at me with that face that gave me the shivers it was so, so… hot, no not hot, sweet. "O.K. So why do you not have a shirt on?" Babs finally asked. "I forgot to grad a shirt when I left and I left my pants in the spare room, because I'm so tired." Babs laughed at me for forgetting a shirt at the cave.

Babs sent Cassandra to go train while she and I did the dishes. "So this is the only place you could find that was quiet enough to sleep?" She asked me. "Ya it was everywhere else was just too load for me." "You have never been a heavy sleeper." She laughed. I had to agree with that. I never slept very soundly and when I do I have nightmares and weird dreams.

"I gotta run Babs. See ya later?" I ask as if I was asking approval to sleep there again. She turned "8:00 O.K. with you?" "Shore hope so!" I answer as I run out the door. "Bye!" She yells after me then she started to giggle. Oh, right no pants not shirt or shoes. I run back in grab my pants and remembered I came here with no shirt or shoes. "Hey, Babs can I borrow a shirt?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "I don't think I have a guy's shirt but I'll see." She comes back "I have the shirt you gave me when we were 10 that was way too big on you and me." I pull on the shirt. "Hey! It fits." "Ya really snugly." She giggles. "To me it works to get back to the cave, see ya at 10 if nothing comes up." I say as I run out the door.

When I make it back to the cave the team had already started training, thou it was not very controlled they were doing just fine. I was still in my cives and Wally noticed that. "Dude, I haven't seen you in cives for a will, nice shirt." I huff "For got a shirt here. So I borrowed one from Babs that I gave her a while ago." Impulse ran up "Wally Spar with me!" "I don't want to spar Bart." Wally answered as Bart pulled him away anyway. I chuckle and walk into the main room and see Batman and Wonder Woman talking. So I sneak behind the kitchen counter to listen in on the conversation. I'm shore she's what I heard last night at the manor but I wasn't jumping to conclusions yet.

"Bruce, come on you can't deny it for ever." I think I came in on this conversation a little late. "It's not that I'm denying it Diana. I just don't believe it." "She's telling the truth you know that Bruce so believe what she told you." I can't believe Conner is not hearing this. "It's hard for me to believe I have a son Diana." "I understand that, but you just can't deny him." Wait! Bruce has a real son? Footsteps move! I crawl around the corner so not to get seen and I got a better view of the scene in front of me. "I thought someone was right here?" Bruce looked over to Diana. "A mouse?" She suggested. "Maybe." He says as they walk out of the room. I wipe my forehead, didn't get what I wanted to know, but I got something out of it.

I got to leave early because Wally was the only one who know I was ever there that day. I quickly zetaed to Babs place to tell her what I found out. "Wait what!" Babs squealed at me. "Who's the mom?" "I didn't find that out." I answered a little ashamed that I didn't. "What kind of detective doesn't dig that kind of info up?" She turned to me with thaws eyes and I shivered a little. "Maybe I can get Tim to dig something up about it." Cassandra walked in with a cut across her face. "OH, what happened Cassandra?" Babs rolled her wheel chair over as fast as she could. I ran to grab the first aid kit and was back before she knew it. "Thanks Dick." Babs grabbed the kit and started patching Cassandra up. When she finished Cassandra just stood up and walked to the training room.

"So what should we make for supper?" Babs asked me and honestly I was all too hungry. "Pizza." I answered getting a look out of her. "O.K, O.K. Homemade pizza." "Dick!" "What I want pizza." "Then go to a pizza place." "Fine shepherd's pie." She looks at me. "Why not go get pizza and bring it here shepherd's pies too much work." "Okay." And ran out the door to grab a pizza.

The pizza was good. "So shouldn't you call Tim, Dick?" "Right thanks for reminding me Babs." I ran to the phone and called his cell. "Hello?" He sounded confused. "Hey Tim, its Dick you think you could get some info for me?" I serine his eyes widened in shock. "Uh... ya I guess what kind?" He was still a tiny bit confused. "I need to know about Bruce's son." "Wait, he has a real son?" I smirked. "Ya found out today at the cave." "You were at the cave?" "Ya I snuck in." "I'll see what I can find out. Call you back when I get info." "So?" Babs came around the corner. "He'll see what he can dig up and I will too." I didn't look at her, but now I wish I had. I ran right to the computer and started to type.


End file.
